titanic_the_legend_goes_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Corynthia Meanstreak
Corynthia Meanstreak is one of main characters and one of two major antagonists in the movie, along with Gertrude Pickering. She is voiced by Veronica Wells. Biography Corynthia is mean, rich and wealthy expert thief, Dirk's and Kirk's aunt and boss, and Tiger's owner. Corynthia, Kirk, Dirk and Tiger went to Titanic to steal from it's passengers. She exited the car with Tiger in her hands, stepping on Dirk's back and squeezing Tiger too hard, causing them some pain. She walked past Gertrude, Bernice, Hortense, Angelica and Geoffrey and went up the ship, followed by Kirk and Dirk. Corynthia and Tiger became first class passengers while Kirk and Dirk became third class. Later, Corynthia, and Tiger entered Winnie's room after Kirk and Dirk, but they mistook them for Winnie, and Flopsy, and attacked them, before running off. A mad and battered Corynthia with an even more battered and just plain shocked Tiger then exited Winnie's room and went after them, walking past Angelica, with Tiger beggingly looking at her. Corynthia attended the ball with Kirk, Dirk and Tiger. During the ball, Dirk tried to rob Winnie again, but was again stopped by Flopsy, who bit his hand, causing him to turn over the table, and Kirk to accidently sit on Tiger, who screamed in pain, causing Corynthia to lash out at them again. Later, when after numerous failed attempts, Kirk and Dirk finally managed to rob Winnie, Corynthia picked up Tiger and they left the ball, walking past Sam on the way. Corynthia used a feather in her hat to make him sneeze, while Tiger looked at him with utter contempt and disdain, and Dirk and Kirk mocked his sneeze, which was one of the few of their actions that both Tiger and Corynthia approved. They returned to the room without Tiger, and Kirk and Dirk gave Corynthia Winnie's jewelry. After looking at it, she exclaimed that it's fake. When Titanic hit iceberg, several of it's pieces broke off, and fell into their room though a window, startling them. They looked through it and saw iceberg right behind it. When ship began sinking and passengers began evacuating, Corynthia searched for Tiger, but couldn't find him anywhere, and was forced to leave without him. She arrived on the deck, and was schocked to see Kirk and Dirk there. She managed to get in one of the boats, along with Rhoda, Barbara, Kirk and Dirk. Later, while swimming away from the ship, Corynthia remembered about Tiger and sadly realised that he'll most likely die on the ship. She told Rhoda about her lost chihuahua, calling him by name, lamenting over his loss, and wondering what happened to him, where he is now, and if he's alive. After hearing Tiger's name, Rhoda initially thought that the name was literal and asked Corynthia in shock if she had a tiger on board. However, Corynthia calmed by her by telling that Tiger was her Chihuahua and that he was so sweet and helpless, and looked like a little bat, and again wondered where could he be. She then tried to rob Rhoda and Barbara and Kirk and Dirk made silly faces at the latter in an attempt to distract them. However, this only resulted in Corynthia's hand being hurt and Dirk and Kirk laughed at her. After Titanic incident, Corynthia reunited with Tiger, but soon they both were finally apprehended, caught, and sent to prison by Sam, while Kirk, and Dirk somehow evaded this and married Bernice, and Hortense much to Gertrude's distress. Geoffrey was happy for Angelica and William and seemingly wasn't affected much by Gertrude's, Corytnhia's and Tiger's misfortune. Trivia * Corynthia is apparently inspired by Cruella De Vil. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists